1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device management apparatuses, device management systems, and device management methods and, more particularly, relates to a device management apparatus, a device management system, and a device management method capable of using a function according to setting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device such as a multifunction device, a copying device, a printer device, a facsimile device, and a personal computer is required to set a set value far each device in adequately using its function.
In recent years, however, an information processing device is diversifying because of an increase in functions to be installed.
In particular, it is important for the information processing device to prevent leak of information and intrusion of virus or so, i.e., to ensure security.
Therefore, in the information processing device, the setting in consideration of security is required for the set value in using the function, and there is a need for complex and difficult setting to set the use of each function.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus is proposed, the image forming apparatus including a database configured to store protection property to be protected, threats against the protection property, and security measures against the threats; an acquiring unit configured to acquire basic information input by an administrator; a list making unit configured to make a list of the threats against protection property assumed from the basic information acquired by the acquiring unit and the security measures by referring to the database; and a list output unit configured to output the information listed by the list making unit (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-147118).
In other words, the conventional technology is configured to make a list of the threats of protection property assumed from the basic information input by the administrator and of the security measures and output the list. The basic information is information indicating a utilization form, security strength, basic functions to be used, installation environment, and so on.
However, in the conventional technology described in the publication, to set the use of a function of a device such as the image forming apparatus, the administration who inputs the basic information has to understand the utilization form, the security strength, the basic information to be used, and the installation environment etc of the device. Therefore, there is a problem that it is difficult to input appropriate basic information.
Accordingly, there is a need to easily set appropriate set values for purposes of using device functions.